Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a transparent organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a transparent organic light-emitting display device with improved transmissivity of transmissive areas, and a method of manufacturing such a transparent organic light-emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, is a self light-emitting device. Accordingly, an OLED device does not require a separate light source. Thus, an OLED device can be made thinner than an LCD device. Further, an OLED device has advantages in that it is driven with low voltage to consume less power, realizes excellent color expression capability, has high response time, wide viewing angle and high contrast ratio (CR). For these reasons, an OLED device is currently under development as the next generation display device.
To keep pace with consumers' diversified demands, there have been attempts to make such an OLED device to be transparent (or have a certain degree of transparency), i.e., a transparent organic light-emitting display device. A transparent OLED device includes a plurality of pixels, each of the pixels is divided into a light-emitting area in which organic light-emitting elements produce light to display images, and a transmissive area through which external light passes. Transparency of the transparent OLED device is obtained by the transmissive area.
Previously, it was common in manufacturing a transparent OLED by placing red sub-pixel regions, green sub-pixel regions and blue sub-pixel regions in a parallel arrangement with one another, i.e., in a stripe pattern. In this regard, a fine metal mask (FMM) is used to form organic light-emitting layers in the sub-pixel regions arranged in a stripe pattern. As transparent OLEDs are required to have high resolution, the gap between the openings of the FMM has to be narrower when compared to non-transparent OLEDs. As the width between the openings becomes narrower, problems may occur due to the openings of the metal mask being blocked by organic material during the manufacturing process. Also, the required partition between immediately adjacent sub-pixels may be difficult to obtain due to a shadowing phenomenon with respect to the metal mask. Additionally, maintaining the necessary metal mask rigidity is difficult.
Due to such issues related to the mask, many defects can occur in transparent OLED devices. Under such circumstances, in order to obtain sufficient aperture ratio of light-emitting areas to achieve high resolution while also obtaining sufficient aperture ratio of transmissive areas to improve transparency of a transparent OLED device, a transparent OLED device having a novel layout of sub-pixel regions is required.